This invention relates to toy building sets and, more particularly, to coupling mechanisms for releasably coupling toy building members together for forming buildings, vehicles, action figures, and the like.
Toy building sets including modular toy building members are known. An example is the Lego.TM. system having building blocks that are coupled together by a mating connection involving the insertion of a protruded portion of one building block into a slot of another block. Other types of coupling mechanisms employing snap-in connection, cables, or the like have been proposed to provide improved flexibility of construction and allow more complex structures to be formed. Some of the coupling mechanisms tend to be complicated and expensive to manufacture.